Narcissa's wedding
by princeofalmora and priyankita
Summary: My take on how Lucius and Narcissa got together. A little of Dromeda and Ted. So go ahead read and review.
1. prologue

NARCISSA'S WEDDING

NARCISSA'S WEDDING

A/n: I always wanted to write about Lucius/Cissy. I'm glad I get a chance to, thanks to **third floor corridor**.

Dedicated to: weddings.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter blah, blah, blah.

Bella's wedding (prologue)

Bellatrix was always the model pureblood girl.

"Look at Bella, I wish you would behave like her," all the people around her had gone used to listening this especially because her Aunt Walburga was very fond of her. And also because she displayed pureblood pride, dislike for mudbloods and had some love violence that made her very similar to her aunt.

"Learn from her, Cissy, look how bold she is!" or "You should follow Bella's example and display more pureblood pride, Dro!" Narcissa and Andromeda were told the above, respectively.

Her marriage was celebrated, too, with great style and splendor just as her existence was celebrated all the time by the Black house hold. Bella was marring a Lestrange boy. The family was good old respectable wizarding family. Precisely why every one was happy.

Everyone else took a back seat, Andromeda was made the headgirl but no one seemed to care. To the poor sisters, and even their cousins who lived with them were tired of Bella and the attention paid to her.

Sirius and Andromeda who were influenced by their uncle Alf tried their best not to copy them. Meanwhile Regulas had decided to become Bella's carbon copy. Only Narcissa was unique, but she craved attention… Over the years she had become tired of being overshadowed by her sister.

88888

Marriage was an excellent time to mingle. Purebloods encouraged their children to take interest in each other, in an attempt to reduce blood traitors. It was here Narcissa met Lucius for the first time. Things seemed easy to them, the Malfoy family was a reputed family, super rich and were well placed in the ministry. All seemed too well for Narcissa, at least then.

88888

The continued meeting each other, in a secret. _Why exactly_, none of them knew. It was just that they were not ready to tell the world. Lucius Malfoy was given the important post of school governor and this meant more time they could spend together. You could see them strolling around. Nobody messed with them Malfoy name also inspired fear.

888888

Meanwhile, Head girl Andromeda had found love in Head boy Ted Tonks. She had a good reason to hide her love, for Ted was Muggleborn.

88888

Hogwarts was over for both the sisters and now, Andromeda was taking Healer training, much to the disappointment of the family. Narcissa did nothing after finishing Hogwarts, nothing in particular, until you count the candle light dinners with Lucius, watching the starry sky with him or just spending time with him in other ways, they were planning to get married when a major setback hit the two lovers:

**Andromeda was to marry Lucius.** Or so it was decided by the elders of the two families.


	2. Chapter 1

NARCISSA'S WEDDING

NARCISSA'S WEDDING

Usual disclaimer

A/n: This is the year 1976. The ages of the black sisters at the time are:

Narcissa is 21yrs.

Bella is 25 yrs.

And Andromeda is 23yrs.

CHAPTER 1: SIMPLY WRONG

Lucius Malfoy was sitting with a ravishing brunette, they both had a glass of fire-whisky with them but it was only the girl who was drinking.

Lucius was alert, his eyes darting to the door again and again, ears straining to hear that distinguished Crack that would tell them of their arrival.

"Waiting for someone," said the girl asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

Then she added, "You expect your fiancée to come here?"

Lucius was agitated by her words. He went on to say saintly, "And what about you Carla, you have been cheating poor Zabini and he has no idea. What if I tell him that you met Bruke yesterday?" Lucius finished grimly.

"He won't believe you," said Carla, but she paled considerably and Lucius smirked. And a silence stretched between them: Lucius went on watching the door, while Carla sipped fire-whisky quietly.

Then:

"They are here," said Lucius and sure enough, Bellatrix Lestrange was walking towards them. Her sleek black hair, carelessly styled but it suiting her none the less. Her green dress robes were new, of the latest fashion.

Behind her was Narcissa, and she looked gorgeous. She was wearing brand new dress robes of the color blue, which brought out the color of her eyes. Her sleek blonde hair was styled carefully. It was obvious that Cissy wanted to look good.

Lastly came: Andromeda. She wore khaki brown robes, which did not look like rags but were not knew and so Carla thought no better of them. Her brown hair was made into a simple pony. She looked complete out of place, with her extravagantly well dressed sister.

"Lucius how nice to see you once again," began Bella. Cissy and Dromedameda said nothing.

Cissy was glaring at Carla. Taking the cue, Lucius said, "This is Carla Bruni. I think you know her."

"Oh yes," said Bella dully.

Then summoning the waiter she placed her order, "A volcanic vodka please."

"Yes ma'am," said the waiter, "what shall the other ladies have?"

"Rubidium Rosé," said Narcissa.

"Excellent choice, ma'am"

"Butter beer," said Andromeda and the waiter nodded and went away. Bella was shaking her head at such a choice while Carla was staring her as if she had sprouted another head. _Who in the right mind would order simplistic butter beer here?_ Cissy was glaring her for her childish choice. Unmindful of this, Dromeda sipped her butter beer with relish when they arrived.

They Drank in silence when:

"Want to dance," said Bella to Lucius.

"Sure," said Lucius and they went away to the dance floor.

"Who is playing tonight?" Narcissa asked

"It's a band called weird sisters. They are new," replied Carla.

Silence stretched between them. Then Carla saw an acquaintance.

"I'll be back," she said before going, "I just saw Nicolas Gamp, a friend of mine."

Soon Carla and Nicolas were dancing. Narcissa sighed.

"You love him, don't you?" Andromeda began.

"What makes you say that?" Narcissa replied her question with one of her own.

"Don't answer my question with a question; just tell the truth- I know you well. I see it in your eyes."

"Yah right, what's it to you."

"I'm getting married to him remember!"

"Don't remind me of that, its bad enough… why were you acting like a dork, by the way?"

"Me?"

"Yes you! Don't act surprised. What the heck are you wearing? It's old and Khaki is definitely not your color- also, you need a better hair style."

"Oh well I thought that he might ditch me after today."

"You think he wanted to marry you? He never did, he loves me!"

"He does? But he hardly shows."

"Yes, that's because he's good at occlumency."

"Okay, so then what's the problem why don't you tell mum and dad that you want to get married? They'll be happy."

"That's what you think! If only it were as easy."

"I don't see the problem."

"You are the problem; they want you out of their hands as soon as possible … you don't think they know but they know all about you and that mud blood. They've just underplayed it, they fear family dishonor."

"Oh I see," Andromeda sounded devastated.

"How could do this? How could you, Dromeda?"

"I thought you'd understand: love doesn't see blood purity." A tear rolled off her cheek.

"I just can't feel sorry for you Dromeda; it's because of you I'm not getting married to my love. You getting married to Lucius, it's simply wrong."

"May be we'll get it right, I have a feeling we can … but I'll need your help."

A/n: If any of the characters resembled living beings it's a coincidence.


	3. Chapter 2

NARCISSA'S WEDDING

NARCISSA'S WEDDING

Usual disclaimer

**A/n- In this we have two of my favorite characters James and Sirius. They are in their sixth year.**

CHAPTER 2: NO WAY

"Hey Padfoot," called a boy with messy jet black hair standing near a magical tent.

"What's up Prongs," came a voice from inside a tent, "I'm taking a bath."

"Well this can't wait," said Prongs, "get out from there quick."

"Get in Prongs," said Padfoot, "I'm clothed."

Prongs entered to see that his friend was clothed but in his haste he was not quite dry. His sleek black hair were wet, water drops falling from it drip-drip.

"So what was it, James," he began.

"Sirius, look at this," said James unfolding a copy of Daily Prophet.

"What's so interesting in this rag," Sirius asked.

"Look for yourself."

There was a big picture of Lucius Malfoy and Andromeda Black. A bold headline proclaimed:

"**Lucius Malfoy is engaged to Andromeda Black" **

"Read the article," whispered James.

Sirius began:

"Rich and handsome Lucius Malfoy was spotted partying with a bunch of friends yesterday. Among them was the beautiful Andromeda Black, who happens to be engaged to him. A good friend of Lucius, Carla Bruni, said that this was in celebration of their union. Andromeda like a shy bride to be refrained from commenting…"

There was more but Sirius had enough of it.

"Really who wrote these lies, _Lucius_ _Handsome_? And Dromeda _shy bride to be_?" spat Sirius in disgust, "I bet this marriage is without her consent."

"Be reasonable, Padfoot," said James, "Look she seems happy."

"She _seems_, because she wants everyone to think she is but I know her."

"But why would she do that," asked James.

"This is because she's too timid. She'll never admit her love for someone else. That's precisely she went to slythern because she was scared of other's reaction "

"She loves someone else?"

"Yes, I know she loves Ted Tonks."

"Okay let's say this is true-"

"It is."

James ignored the last dialog by Sirius and continued, "So what can we do."

"We must do something there is no way they can get married … No way I' letting them get married."

"Alright, alright … let's make a plan."

"We'll break into the house," said Sirius, "and steal the bride-

"You mean kidnap, Andromeda."

"Yes, that's it."

"I'm on it but it shan't be that easy-

"We've got to try."

"Let's call Wormtail and Moony too. We can do with some help. And four hands are better than two."

"Okay then."

They went out and apparated illegally outside Lupin's house. Lucky for them Wormtail was there too. Without delay they formulated their plan.

"We shall divert them, while Sirius could get her."

"We shall go by brooms and I'll then have to tell you about security, my father has done a real good job to secure that place, but we'll have an easy time since due to the wedding the security will be a bit relaxed. But we might have to duel people out there so we better prepare.

"Especially you Wormtail," said James, "you don't even know the simplest spells. Do you know the disarming charm?"

"…"

88888

Some where in the twelfth Grimauld Place, two girls were formulating their own plans of escape.

**A/n: The next Chapter is about the wedding. **


	4. Chapter 3

NARCISSA'S WEDDING

Usual disclaimer

A/n: So finally we have the much awaited wedding.

CHAPTER 3: CHAOS

The wedding day was finally there. All Family and friends had gathered there and the Marauders slipped unnoticed. Wormtail almost blew it off for them by pigging into the kitchen. The elf Kreacher saw him and so did James.

"Quick Sirius come here," whispered James.

"What happened now," said Sirius, surprised that he was being dragged towards the kitchen. But he understood immediately as soon as he saw Wormtail there.

"I was hungry," justified Wormtail.

"No time for this," Lupin said rationally.

"Okay," agreed Sirius, "now where is the elf."

"Master Sirius," the elf squeaked trying to look happy but failing miserably.

"Listen," Sirius yanked him towards himself, "you are not to tell anyone of this visit get it."

"Yes, master."

88888

Andromeda was sitting wearing a normal dress while Narcissa was dressed like the perfect bride's maid. Her dress robes were pink and her blond hair was decorated by pink roses and carnations.

Bellatrix entered in to find that Andromeda was not dressed.

"What are you doing? You are still not dressed!" she scolded her angrily; "Do you want to marry wearing these rags?"

Her scolding continued. It contained the usual how she had no pureblood pride, how no good was she…

"You sound like Aunt Walburga, sis," said Andromeda shaking her head.

"Okay, now get dressed… look how well dressed is Cissy. It's like she's the bride."

"Yes," she said, "but I think I'll wear them later, you know how I don't like heavy dresses."

Bella was about to reply when:

"Mistress, Mistress…" squeaked Kreacher the elf.

"What is it?" Bellatrix said sternly.

"Mistress, I need to show you somebody," he said taking deep breaths.

"This better be important."

88888

"Where do you think she is?" James asked Sirius.

"Keep searching," was his reply, she'll be here sooner or later.

"Look at that," said Lupin pointing to there right, "its Bellatrix and Kreacher."

"Wonder what they are up to," said James.

"Don't loose focus," reminded Sirius, "Remember what we are here for."

And then-

"There they are mistress," squeaked Kreacher.

"Oh no," said Sirius, "he found a loop hole with my instructions."

"Well well well, who do we have here," Bellatrix looked at them, "Sirius, are you here to congratulate your dear cousin on her wedding."

"What now," said Wormtail?

"We shall have to duel, that's the only way out," said James.

"Strong words Potter!"

"Listen men the little boys want to duel," mocked Bella.

Wham

A jet of blue light hit Avery and he fell on the floor.

Soon the wedding became a battle ground, Bella was dueling Sirius.

"You have improved I see!" She hissed

"You haven't, you were always the same slimy old git."

"Ha still I shall win."

"Only time will tell."

Then suddenly James gave an anguished cry. Everyone stopped, no understanding what had happened to him. No spell had hit him.

"The wedding is over," he explained dejected.

"No," whispered Sirius only to shout the same again but that was drowned by that screaming "Yesss" by Bellatrix.

"Go wish your cousin a happy married life," Bella said smirking triumphantly.

Sirius stood up to wish just as Bellatrix had suggested. His Aunt Druella lifted the veil and then:

"Aharrrrgh," she screamed.

It was Sirius's turn to smirk for instead of Dromeda, Cissy was in the bridal attire.

Crack and the marulders had vanished.

A/n: Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, while writing it.


	5. epilogue

NARCISSA'S WEDDING

Usual disclaimer

A/n: So finally we have THE END.

Draco's birth (Epilogue)

Narcissa and Lucius's love for each other never died. It grew day by day. And on 5th June 1980 Draco was born out of their union.

Aunt Bella had come to visit Draco.

And after the usual "who the boy looked like", "how to take care of him" etc. Bellatrix remembered the circumstances in which they were married.

Narcissa had told the family and friends that she felt totally confused. Lucius had at once suggested Confundus Charm. The elders had concluded that Andromeda bewitched Narcissa to marry Lucius and ran away to the mudblood's place.

But Bellatrix always suspected this theory.

"I don't understand why did you let her escape?" Bella said.

"I didn't," said Narcissa, "I was-

"Oh please like I'd believe it … C'mon tell the truth."

"Well the truth is that we switched our dresses and she flew away."

"You let her escape."

"It wasn't her fault," defended Lucius, "Andromeda lacked pureblood pride and would've been a liability to anyone who married her."

"I was for the best," he added in a firm tone sort of ending the debate.

"She married the mudblood," said Bella abruptly, "they have a daughter."

"So you are in contact then?" mocked Narcissa.

"No," said Bella curtly, "I read in the newspaper: She gave birth to a mutant freak."

But Narcissa was not paying attention to what Bellatrix was saying; she was too busy plying footsie with Lucius under the table.

A/n : The end … please review.


End file.
